The present invention relates to an upper decorative stitching device to be provided mainly on a flat seam stitching machine. Its object is to make it possible to convey precisely the swing movements of the first lever which shows swing movements widthwise in a pendulum style to the horizontal reciprocating motion of the second lever provided with a spreader, to make it possible to reduce the cost of the device by simplifying the structure of the upper decorative stitching device, and also to facilitate the switching operation between the case of the upper decorative stitching and the case of the flat seam stitching.
As an upper decorative stitching device having a first lever which shows swing movements widthwise in a pendulum style in front of the sewing machine by a swing width cam provided on an upper shaft and a second lever having a spreader at the front end which also reciprocates horizontally with the other end of the connecting rod connected to the lower end of the first lever, there is known for example a patent document by the present applicant, i.e. Japanese Patent Publication Number 10-137474. As the upper decorative stitching device is made to connect the spot between the first lever which shows swing movements widthwise in a pendulum style in front of the sewing machine and the second lever which reciprocates horizontally along the needle position with a plate form connecting rod, there were movements up and down caused by the connecting rod at one end and the other end of the swinging step of the first lever, thereby making it difficult to reflect the swing motion of the first lever accurately on the movements of the second lever which should reciprocate horizontally. Moreover, as the upper decorative stitching device is made to change the stitching mode between the upper decorative stitching and the other stitching, e.g., flat seam stitching, by the switching operation of the clutch provided between the upper shaft and the swing width cam, machine construction is complicated which results in elevation of cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an upper decorative stitching device capable of precisely conveying the swing movements of the first lever which shows swing movements widthwise in pendulum style to the horizontal reciprocating motion of the second lever, thereby simplifying the structure to obtain cost reduction, and also to make the switching operation between the upper decorative stitching and the flat seam stitching easier.